Such a front hood is known for example from EP 1 022 199 B1. With this front hood an intermediate layer of a combination of permanently deformable parts is arranged between a covering shell and a bottom structure. The covering shell in this case is indirectly mounted above the intermediate layer in a floating manner.
A front hood is known for example from DE 10 2004 035 421 A1. With this front hood the bottom structure is designed as spider's net-shaped skeleton. By doing so it is intended in the event of a head impact of a pedestrian on the centre of the front hood to keep the deformation of the latter as small as possible and avoid contact with a combustion engine arranged below. The impact energy is removed through the deformation of the top structure and of the bottom structure. In addition, such a front hood is known from DE 10 2005 044 818 A1. With this front hood the bottom structure has an outer circumferential frame and a central support element. The central support element is connected to the frame via braces. Through a suitable selection of recesses between the braces, the frame and the support element the stiffness of the various regions of the front hood can be simply adjusted.
In addition, a front hood has become known from DE 100 37 628 A1, wherein the outer skin on the bottom is provided with an energy-absorbing material. The energy-absorbing material thus forms a bottom structure. The reliable fastening of the energy-absorbing material to the outer skin proves to be very difficult however.
Disadvantageous with the known front hoods is that the adjusting of the stiffness and of the deformation behavior for a pedestrian impact is difficult.
In view of the foregoing, at least one objective configuring a front hood of the type mentioned at the outset so that it makes possible the particularly accurate adjustment of the stiffness and has a particularly low weight. In addition, other objectives, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.